


Faerie: In Snapshots

by Fandom_girl21



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Multi, Other, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: Different scenes from Faerie, set after Qoaad. Enjoy.Or our favorite triad tries to deal with their new roles while trying to find time for themselves. And not to mention trying to figure out whatever new plan the Seelie Queen is working on. And Ash tries to find his place in everything.





	1. Chapter 1

Before Oban brought them to the holding cell near the throne room. Mark and Kieran had been placed in the cells, for at least the moment while Oban was distracted they were safe.

There was a sound and the soft swish of a dress moving along the cold floor. A woman came to stand in front of the cell and glared at Kieran and Mark in their cell, her blond hair braided with small cherry blossom flowers.

Kieran looked away, his hands clenched.

"Why have you come to visit us? Is it to torment us?"

"No, it is Alaric's Showing. I have requested you two attend."

Kieran stared at her in shock, his mask came quickly back and he frowned.

"Why? Do you not blame me for Erec's death?"

Mark eyes went wide as he put the pieces together. This was Erec's wife, Marcella if Mark remembered correctly. The first of Kieran's brothers to give the Pale King a grandson - a sure sign he would have risen even higher in his station than he had been before.

If Mark did the math right, she hadn't had the child when Eric had visited Kieran. It must had been six months since his death here.

A Showing was for when the royal babies met the court formally. It was a way for the courtiers to be shown the children were healthy.

It seemed Marcella had been able to maintain her position because of her son. It was no small feat for her to do this.

Mark moved quickly putting a gentle hand on Kieran's wrist.

"He would be honored to attend."

Marcella rose an eyebrow.

"Does your lover always speak for you Kieran?"

Kieran scowled his hair turned jet back with frost tips like sea foam.

"No, I will attend if Mark is allowed."

Marcella rolled her eyes, her fine silk dress twinkled wirh fallen star like gems as she moved closer to the cell door.

"It was implied that you are invited."

A dagger sparkled in her hand as she pressed it between the vines to touch Kieran's hip.

"I do this in good Faith. I tire of this violence, if you try to take more family from me Kieran - "

"I will not. My apologies on Erec but he was trying to kill people I loved."

She shrugged and stepped back, grinning at Kieran's glare.

"That sounds like Erec. Be awake at dawn tomorrow, you will be fetched to be cleaned and presentable."

She glided away, her short dress train trialing behind her.

Kieran signed softly and closed his eyes.

"Mark I apologize for my family."

Mark pulled Kieran close and kissed his cheek.

"You have nothing to apologize for, my dark prince."

*******

Kieran scrubbed a hand over his face as he leaned against the huge oak tree near the cottage. Mark and Cristina were beside him, talking of their recent trip to Mexico. How Cristina's mother was nice to Mark though Mark was still nervous around her.

"Kier? What is it? You're awfully quiet."

Kieran blinked and looked from where he had been staring up at the oak tree leaves. Twin worried expressions stared at him.

He opened his mouth but there was a twig snap and a rustle of leaves. Kieran stilled and looked around his eyes narrowing.

"Someone is here."

"Leige Lord."

Winter appeared before them, Mark and Cristina jumped at the suddenness of the appearance but did not stand. Kieran gazed at Winter in annoyance.

"Winter, what is it? Were you the one making noise?"

Winter shook his head and stepped back to reveal a faerie with curled golden hair, her blue eyes almost like Mark's except hers were like the storm, thunder and rolling waves of power.

Kieran stood the other did as well, his back straight and he gazed at her.

"Marcella, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

His voice seemed sincere though there was a tension in his shoulders. She blinked and curtsied.

"I wanted to come congratulate you. You seem to be a good king."

Kieran blinked and inclined his head.

"Thank you. How - how is Alaric?"

Cristina looked confused between the two of them.

"Who is Alaric?"

She had enough tact to not ask who this lady faerie was. It was Kieran who answered.

"Her son, my nephew, Erec's son."

Cristina's eyes went wide remembering the last time Erec and Kieran had met. She but back an apology, she assumed this fae would not appreciate it.

Marcella nodded and gave a soft smile.

"He is good, the courtiers seem taken with him despite his blood. Adaon dotes on him so the Queen keeps him protected. Have you spoken to my mother?"

Mark was the one who answered Cristina's question.

"Nene is her mother."

Cristina eyes went wider at that news. She stared between Mark and Marcella. She could see the resemblance in the blue eyes and the blond hair.

Though Mark held himself easy while Marcella was poised and taught like a wire before it snapped or sprang up..

"That makes you both cousins."

Marcella and Mark both looked surprised for the moment and Marcella gave a delicate one shoudler shrug.

"I suppose it does. Hello Cousin Mark."

Mark bit back a smile and inclined his head to Marcella.

"Well met, Cousin Marcella."

Kieran blinked and looked back at Marcella.

"You did not come all the way here to speak to congratulate me."

"I did not. Will you kill Alaric?"

Mark stiffened, Cristina sucked in a breath. She understood why Marcella was asking but she could feel herself recoil from that line of threat.

Kieran would never do such a thing...

Keiran was silent for a long moment before he shook his head.

"No. He is safe, and family. I did not wish I'll on him not do I wish to harm him...provided he does not try to sway my court or try to take the throne from me in the future."

It was the most kingly that Kieran had sounded since he had ascended. Cristina felt a warmth blooming in her chest.

Marcella shook her head.

"I do not wish those ambitions for him. Erec would have wanted differently, but he is gone and all I want is Alaric to be happy."

Cristina couldn't keep the smile down, she beamed between the two full blooded Faeries.

Marcella gave her an odd look and turned to Keiran.

"What is wrong with your Shadowhunters?"

Kieran bristled and streaks of dark blue moved through his hair. Mark gave a tight smile and laced his fingers with Kieran trying to clam him.

"Nothing is wrong with her. How -"

"I just don't understand how my fellow Shadowhunters can't see what I can. That you have the same fears for your child as ours do. That we are not as different as we all think. We all value love and family."

Mark and Kieran were giving her warm smiles, even Winter's lips twitched under his beard.

Marcella stared for a long moment before leaned over and touched Cristina's cheek.

"I like you. I see why you allow her in your bed Leige -"

"Kieran."

Kieran spoke softly still maybe too in love to think straight.

Marcella looked at him, she did not drop her hand.

"When we are alone you may call me Kieran."

Marcella shook her head.

"Leige Lord. I could not do that, it would allow for dreams I do not wish to see anynore."

Mark could guess she and Erec had spoken of when Erec would become king, of how they would rule, of the life they would make for their child.

Mark swallowed and squeezed Kieran's hand harder. He may hate Erec but he did not wish the pain of loosing their other-half on anyone else.

Kieran nodded. Marcella pulled her hand and stepped backward.

"I look forward to see what you and Adaon will do. Mark please give my mother my love. Farewell Leige Lord."

She turned and walked away, Winter following behind making sure she left as did not make any sudden movements toward Keiran.

It was Mark who broke the silence and gave Keiran a playful look.

"So you bring your bodyguard everywhere yo go?"

Keiran gave him a confused look.

"It is customary the King is never alone. I do not understand-"

Cristina laughed and pulled Keiran into a hard kiss, one that Mark could see gave Keiran stars as he pulled away dazed.

"Oh, Leige Lord?"

They all turned to see Marcella looking at them.

"A word of unsolicited advice. Your brothers will not stop trying to undermine you. I suggest you begin producing heirs soon, it will keep your safe..." she paused and gave a meaningful look at Mark and Cristina who both had stiffened "as well as them."

She turned and finally walked fully away. Kieran gave them an uncomfortable look and tried to force a smile.

"Would you like to know that the Kelpie that Julian saved has pledged to keep the Blackthorns safe?"

It was in a bid to change the subject but an uncomfortable silence swept between the three of them...

It didn't look like an amusing story of a kelpie would help.


	2. Chapter 2

"What troubles you love?"

Adaon asked in the soft dark of the room, the gossamer curtains around the queen's bed fluttered in the soft night wind.

The queen was without her finery, she lay next to him, her eyes fixed at the curtains around the bed.

"Are you using me?"

The question was sudden but unexpected, Adaon yawned and sat up to look down at her.

"I did in the beginning but I truly think you wish for peace as I do. So now, no I am not. Do you wish for me to leave?"

She shook her head and sat up, her Auburn hair tumbling like red waves around her back and arms. Adaon resisted the urge to run his fingers through them. He remembered them being soft to the touch.

"Do you know the story of Oberon?"

Adaon blinked and nodded.

"Was he not your knight? Slewn by Morgana? It is where you first felt hatred for the People of Dust and Fire."

It was an old tale, a tale told to show faerie children that not even queens were immune to such things as loss and grief at the hands of humans and Nephilim.

Something flickered in the Queen's eyes but she didn't speak for a moment longer.

"He was to be my consort, at least the humans got that part right. Since then I had not felt nor wanted another to rule at my side."

Adaon blinked and nodded, he didn't why she was telling him this.

"That is till I met you. You have his optimism, that all evil things will be stamped out with good. That there is a way to help all of Faerie not just my kingdom."

Adaon really didn't know this was going. He tilted his head, he blinked at her.

"Are you asking me to be your consort?"

He felt calm, not as shocked or happy as he thought he would.

The queen shook her head and cupped his cheek pulling him close to a soft kiss.

"No, I just wish for you to know the option exists. I do not wish to harm you Adaon, but I will if you betray me."

Adaon eyes went wide, so she heard of the meeting between Kieran and he.

"I do not wish to. I wish to bring about change, I wish to help Faerie be better than it was before. Is that wrong?"

It was the first time he had really challenged her. This could end badly but he didn't think it would.

The queen shook her head.

"No, it is only bad if that is _all_ you want."

She emphasized all and gave him a significant look. Adaon gave her a puzzled expression as she moved from the bed to get them both some drinks.

"I do not understand."

She laughed softly and looked at Adaon with a soft expression akin to pity.

"Oh, Adaon you will. One day you will want for something so strong all else will be meaningless. I feel it for Ash even before the spells your father did to him. I felt it for Auraline before your father tore her from my grasp...I fear I will it feel it for you, and that will be the end of my kingdom."

Adaon eyes went wide and he scrambled out of the bed, he felt goosebumps rise on his body as the cool night air touched his bare skin.

He moved toward her. He felt emboldened for some reason and moved closer toward her. He took her wrist gently.

She simply blinked at him waiting for him to speak.

"I will not take your kingdom from you. I wish to see both lands prosper. I wish for you be happy...do I make you happy Arrisa?"

It was the only clue she had given him on her name. A nickname she said her father had called her when she had been young.

She smiled softly and brought the back of his hand to kiss.

"Yes. More than I have been in a long time. Which is what makes me fearful."

Adaon shook his head and cupped her face, her long lashes stared at him.

"I will make sure you are not. I want to do this _with_ you not against you. Everything else can come later. We have all the time in existence do we not?"

She smiled softly, a smile that he knew she had never shown any of her other lovers. A smile that he had seen only those in love had shown...Erec and Marcella, Keiran and his twin flowers....

He leaned up to kiss her fully. He hoped he could find in himself that love. He had always kept lovers at an arms distance not wanting them to be used by his brothers and father to hurt him...

But now he need no fear, no one could harm the queen and Kieran had the throne.


	3. Chapter 3

Since he had become king more and more nixes had come to court. They were everywhere. Kieran wasn't sure how he felt about this latest development.

There was one nixie who kept catching his eye and winking, he would have pursued her if he had not been tied to Mark and Cristina.

Fae did not mind laying with others, but he didn't think Cristina would like it. Mark he was sure would understand.

But Kieran did not want to lay with anyone in his court yet, not unless he had a reason to do so.

He finally caught her in one of the groves beginning to dot the unseelie lands. The blight was slowly receding.

"Who are you?"

He asked making her turn and bow.

"Liege Lord, I am Nerissa."

Her black eyes twinkled like biotite.

His own eyes narrowed and his back went straight.

"Why do you keep watching me?"

She gave a teasing smile as she straightened and moved a little closer.

"You are a young king, with shadowhunters as lovers. And yet you are good, and kind to your people. It has been a long time since there had been a kind Unseelie king."

He didn't speak simply watching her.

She shrugged, her black gauzy dress stained with petals of blue, green, and red.

"So I have heard. I am young, not yet 100. Our kin are happy to have one of their own on the throne."

A jolt went through him, their kin? Were they people of his mother? The mother who mysteriously vanished or left when he was a child?

He swallowed and stepped backward.

"What is it you want?"

She frowned and tilted her head.

"I have upset you."

"You are trying my patience."

He said instead.

She sighed and gave him a sad smile.

"You do not have a consort, your brothers and others think you are weak. I have heard the whispers in the corridors."

"My father did not have one."

"You are not your father."

She said softly, she gently moved to touch his cheek. The touch was cool, soft. He frowned and pulled away. Where was Winter when he needed him?

He forced himself not to look.

"I am not. What is your point?"

"I want to bring our people to their former glory. We were dancer and artisans of the courts. We were beautiful and coveted. I am proposing I become your consort."

His two toned eyes widened and he shook his head but she cut him off.

"Ask your lovers, tell them my proposal, I am patient. I do not seek your heart, only your position."

She moved to walk past him when they heard a smirk behind them.

Prince Duran gazed at them, his arms crossed. Kieran and Nerissa straightened their backs and waited for him to speak.

Duran shook his head and tutted. He looked at Kieran and sneered.

"Brother, consorting with Nixies? And here I thought you wouldn't be sulling our bloodline."

Kieran's mouth thinned but he had quickly learned to keep his mouth shut. Nerissa sent him a look before she walked off.

Duran shook his head before he walked off.

Kieran sighed and turned away from the Tower toward the small grove.

"Why did you not stop her?"

He asked softly, he could feel Winter at his back.

"She has a point Leige Lord. You need heirs, to be legitimate in the eyes of your brothers, preferably with many fae but this is a star-"

"No. No I will take a consort if I need to but I will not lay with others if I can help it. I do not wish to give myself to others."

He knew it was a more human concept rather than fae. But he meant it. He had seen how Erec had looked at Marcella when he was younger, one of the only moments his brother's face had softened.

How they always had their heads bowed together conspiring, how Erec's eyes would alight on one of the pretty gentry or handmaids of the court but never long.

How he never approached one unless Marcella had given him a nod or some other signal he had not seen.

He wanted that, he realized blatantly as he stared at the slowly growing grass. He wanted a partnership he could rely on. Someone who had his interests at heart.

Someone who understood his position, who wished to help his people as he did. His fists clenched and he turned to see Winter watching him.

"Keep an eye on Nerissa, I want to see what she does when no one else can see her. I want to see if she means what she says."

Winter bowed and turned to one of his Redcaps to deliver the orders.

*******

Kieran was in his cottage, looking over parchmant and treaties. It had been a month since he and Nerissa had talked in that grove.

He hadn't asked for an update on her nor had he asked for Winter to stop. He wanted to see if she would slip up.

She seemed to be making a name for herself even when Kieran hadn't asked her to do anything.

"Kieran?"

Warm hands went around his neck and he smiled, he looked up to see Cristina staring down at him.

"You are awake. My apologies I should be by your side."

She shook her head gently and kissed his forehead. Mark wasn't with them, he had been tied up in the Shadowhunter-Downworlder Alliance work. He had a meeting with some of the heads from Beunas Aires now.

Kieran knew he should be picking a representative soon. He had an inkling of who he would be choosing. He knew Adaon was the Seelie representative.

"My lady, I have something I need to discuss with you."

He said softly looking up at Cristina. Cristina gave a small frown but nodded.

She stepped back as Kieran stood and went to sit on the couch, he was dressed down, a thread bare tunic and breaches.

"I have been approached by a fae to become my consort. She is a Nixie like me and wishes to make the court better for our kind, and to help our people as I do."

Kieran didn't see a point in being gentle or jor speaking the truth.

Cristina stared at him for a long moment, her eyes blinking rapidly as she tried to think of something to say.

"Will you take her offer?"

She finally asked softly.

He shook his head, he reached for her. Bringing her to sit next to him on the couch.

"Not if you or Mark will not accept it. I wish to only be with you both."

He didn't think telling Cristina she was pretty that it would help.

Cristina nodded. Her mouth went in a thin line.

"I'll talk to Mark, hopefully we can come see you soon. Will - can we meet her?"

He nodded quickly.

"Of course. I'd love for you too. I wish for you to speak to her as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Let me know if you want summaries for the chapters!

Ash held the drawing in his arms as he sat in his old rooms. His fingers moved over the ravens, her hair. He swallowed.

What was he doing? She did not know him, she probably didn't even _remember_ him.

There was a knock and the door swung open. By the time the Queen stood in the doorway he had hidden the picture.

"Mother."

The queen smiled softly and leaned down to kiss his forehead. He stood moving to hug her, he could feel her arms wind around him. The relief she must feel for having him back.

"I am so glad you are home my son."

He nodded, though he inwardly sighed. He just wanted to be left alone. He didn't know he felt about her, about any of them. He knew he loved Jace, that Jace had been there for him when no one else had.

*******

He stood in the balcony, he stiffened as he felt someone come stand next to him. He turned to blink, Adaon. The new lover his mother had taken.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be by my mother's side entertaining the court?"

Adaon only gave him a gentle smile.

"I wanted to speak to you without tricks and riddles. You remind me of my brother, I wish to protect you."

Ash inwardly sighed, it was irritating, all everyone wanted to was protect him. He wasn't a child anymore, he wanted to be left alone. Hell, he would have loved an enemy.

"No you don't it's the spe-"

"It is not, I have studied my father's books. It is crude but I have been able to protect myself from most of them. I genuinely wish to protect you."

Ash blinked and turned to him, actually interested for once.

"You found a way to block my influence? The spells influence?"

He couldn't keep the surprise from his voice.

Adaon nodded.

"It is crude and will not last for more than a month before I need to reapply it. But yes, for now I am speaking of my own violation."

Ash nodded he moved to sit in one of the silk chairs on the balcony. He gestured to the seat across from him.

"Tell me of this brother of yours then, and how I resemble him. And why that makes you wish to protect me."

It wasn't an order, merely a question. Ash hadn't ever had friends, but this - this felt like the beginning of friendship.

He forced himself to not get to invested. This would only last for a month.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark hummed as they walked the few feet to the cottage.

"Consort hmm?"

"You don't like it either?"

He shrugged.

"I just didn't think it would happen so soon that's all."

He gave Cristina a worried look.

"You don't like it?"

He asked her softly as they approached.

"I just- I've heard of the politics of court, I've heard of the rules I just thought things would be different that's all."

She gave a tight smile and squeezed his hand.

"Come on, let's not keep Keir waiting."

They both stopped as they saw a woman whispering to Windspear. The horse knickered and nuzzled her.

Mark felt himself tense, all at once feeling betrayed. Windspear had loved him, had only allowed him to do that. It had taken a bit for Cristina to gain his trust without Mark or Keiran being there.

Crisitna sucked in a breath, Keiran hadn't said she was beautiful. She wore an ombre dress, dark blue near her neck trailing to white at her feet.

The neckline was studded with coral and small seashells. Her hair was long pulled into a side braid, the hair white streaked with the same colors as her dress.

She turned to them giving them an easy smile. One as if she had already known she had won.

Keiran leaned against the door eating a fair fruit, Cristina bit her tongue. No amount of runes would have stopped it's effects on her.

They were delicious, Mark had told her. It had made him dizzy but he had been able to keep his head.

Keiran saw them and beamed, he dressed in court clothes today, probably not having enough time to change. Though they seemed to be less constricting.

A doublet of fine velvet, with breeches to match.

"Mark! Cristina!"

He tossed the fruit to Windspear who ate it, chewing it happily. Cristina felt her mouth go dry as he sauntered toward them.

Mark spoke for the both of them.

"You look beautiful Keir."

He said softly, Keiran held his head higher and he kissed them both on the cheek. Cristina assumed it was to not let them feel the effects of the fruit.

Keiran gestured to woman who curtsied before them. Mark bowed slightly, Cristina only smiled, hoping that was enough.

"This is Neressa."

Neressa came over to them and smiled.

"Shall we go in and discuss?"

Cristina nodded, finally finding her voice.

"Yes, that seems like a good idea."

*******

Mark hummed as she had finished her argument.

"I do not want to be one of your lovers, I just wish to give Nixies the home they had."

"Apparently my mother had been an ambassador for them, but she died during a scrimmage between soldiers of both sides."

Keiran said smiling as Mark put a hand on his.

Cristina nodded.

"That's fine, but what do you think of Shadowhunters?"

She couldn't allow more violance and hate to breed here for her kind. Not when they were beginning to adjust to the loss of their home.

Neressa shrugged.

"I have no anger, it is not something that concerns me. The machinations of the courts, especially the Queen concern me more."

She meant the Seelie Queen, Adaon had been able to get a message that Ash was with them but that was it. He wouldn't betray her confidence. Keiran had remarked that maybe Adaon was also trying to protect his heart.

A very faerie way to see that Adaon may be not as neutral after all. That maybe he had come to love the queen.

"I say we do a trial, see how it goes. Would you be interested in meeting us if Keiran is occupied?"

Mark asked, he seemed to taking this all in stride. Neressa blinked but nodded.

"The more I know of you and understand you the better."

It seemed she was purposefully not speaking in riddles and half truths. She seemed to actually want to foster a friendship or at least trust with them.

It was nightfall when she left, one of the red cap guards accompanying her. Kerian turned to them and took their hands.

"Truly are you both okay with this? It will not stop at marriage, we will need to have children and -"

"Keir we want you to have a smooth reign. We want you to be happy."

It remained unsaid that they didn't want him to be alone, that they wanted him to have a family that cared for him when or if they couldn't do it anymore.

Keiran sighed and nodded. He looked at Cristina, he cupped her cheek.

"And you? My lady of Roses, what do you think?"

She blushed at the moniker and kissed his fingers making him shiver.

"I want you to make your kingdom better than it was, to make it a beautiful and kind place so that maybe one day even our children could come here without fear."

Keiran watched for a long moment before he kissed her heatedly.

The rest of the night was a mix of twisted sheets, hot breaths, and sweet words.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys want more.


End file.
